Warlock farming
Dire maul Mana remnants and Arcane abberations Level : 57+ Elites Type : Elemental Abilites : Arcane missiles. And the arcane abberations have a AoE mana burn when they die. Loot Table: Libram of focus, Class books (GoTw etc) and blues and greens. Comments: The libram of focus can be sold for 300-500g depending and your server. They drop mana shards to that can be sold to a vendor for a decent amount of gold when you have enough of them. Class books isnt worth AH'ing , just vendor them or give them to friends :) Tactics 1. http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=14839 (Thanks to Flixy for a great movie) 2. http://files.filefront.com/DM_Farmingavi/;4848495;;/fileinfo.html (thanks to schoon) 3. If you find the movie tactic abit hard (since the first pull involves 3 mobs at the same time) you can do like this: Go to maximum range, dot wichever mob in the front, run outside. Once outside have your Voidwalker ready , put him on agressive and both of his threat skills on autocast. Go back inside and there should be only one mob left there (there can sometimes be two, in this case, CoD and banish one) Then i usually fear the mob, DM my voidwalker and and just fear DoT the mob to death. When you do your next pull CoD and banish one, and fear kite the other that will come along. Remember to have Banish rank 2 and 1 on hotkeys, use Banish rank 2 first and when that breaks use rank 1, that way CoD will do its damage just after Banish rank 1 breaks. Rince and repeat. Eldreth specter Level : 57+ Elites Type : Undead Abilities: Nothing worth mentioning other than they have a tendency to dispel magic on themself. Loot table : Same as Mana remnants and abberations Comments: Remember to use detect invis, or you will have a very fun suprise coming=) These drop the same as the remnants, and sometimes a decent amount of silver(10-15) Tactics 1. Very straight forward, send your Void in to tank , let him get agro then just DoT and nuke him to death. 2. http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=16437 Magister Kalendris Level : 60 elite Type : Humaniod Abilites : He can fear, Mind controll, SW:Pain and cast mind blast. Loot Table: Libram of Focus, Class quest books, Some blues and a VERY SMALL chance of dropping Forors compendium of dragonslaying. Comments: Forors compendium of dragonslaying sells for ALOT of gold, from 1500-2500g depending on server. Tactics Blackrock Depths Lord Incendius Level : 55 Elite Type : Elemental Abilites : Fire based dmg, knockback and flamestrike. Loot table : Drop various of decent blues, and has a chance of dropping ace of elementals. Comments : Ace of elementals sells for about 100+g Depending on Server. Lots of blues, wich can be disenchanted for shards. As of 1.10 This mob will get buffed, how much i dont know. Tactics URL http://files.filefront.com/Incendius_Farmavi/;4855125;;/fileinfo.html (thanks to schoonmoeder and his vegas addiction^^) Maraduon Princess Theradras Level : 51 Elite (boss) Type : Elemental (?) Abilites : Throws a rock that stuns you for 1-2 secs, AoE knockback abiliy. Loot table : blues that can be disenchanted. Comments : This one is mostly for farming shards=) Tactics http://gewis.nl/~pantheon/vitiris/wow/ Tinkerer Gizlock Level : 50 Elite Type : Humaniod Abilites : Ranged attacks, Breathe fire (?) Loot Table : Blues for disenchanting. Comments : this one to is for farming shards:P Tactics http://gewis.nl/~pantheon/vitiris/wow/